


The truth in their Hearts.

by Chemistry1089



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alone, Heartbeat, In Denial, Multi, Public Image, using
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemistry1089/pseuds/Chemistry1089
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is in love with Lydia ever since he was in third grade. But his heart is in love with Jackson. Will he listen to his heart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't include Danny because it's key element. This is after season one. Jackson becomes a werewolf without complications. Also the scent of emotion has been removed as a werewolf power.

Jackson:

It was almost noon, Harris was babbling about Charles Law. His students weren't paying him attention. Jackson mesmerized by the clock. Watching seconds go by as the bell rang. " Alright class ! I will see you Wednesday . And don't forget to bring your homework! " The teacher screamed. His students ignored him eager to exit the classroom. Jackson and Lydia were the first to leave. 

" Did you bring lunch today? " She asked. 

" When did I ever bring lunch Lydia? " He pulled his hair back. 

The teenagers opened their lockers one after another. 

" You don't answer a question with a question ." She smiled , taking Jackson's hand. 

Jackson was eating a turkey sandwich and Lydia was pouring her salad dressing. Lunch time was torture to him. He could hear everything , the lady who screamed about a sale, the girl who flirted with her boyfriend. He needed to focus.He set his ears on Stiles Stilinski. Stiles was eating a pudding, beside Scott McCall and Allison Argent on the other table.

" Dude is that my pudding. Not cool man " Scott complained. Allison stared as they quarrel. 

" I swear sometimes I have multiple personality disorder. So it wasn't me. It was Diego . Diego Rodriguez .I'll introduce you ." He gulps the pudding. The cafeteria still serving a hoard of hungry students." However, I'm not here , when he's here. " Stiles excuse, quickly finishing the chocolate goo. 

"Oh my god ,I didn't know you had DID. So it was him all along stealing the food!" Allison grinned. 

" Dude you owe me a pudding. " His words were not as clear as he chewed. 

"Hi ish me Diego." Stiles with a Spanish accent. 

Allison laughed. 

" Stiles you still owe me a pudding." Scott smiled.

Jackson listened, to Stiles heart pound five meters away. It infuriated him . The way those brown eyes looked at Lydia. He put his mess in his tray. 

" If you're done let's go. I can't stand this place. " Jackson looked at Lydia. 

" I'm finished when I am finished. Why are you so irritable lately? Did I do something wrong?" 

" It's none of your business. " The cold can be felt in his tone. 

" You and I are a pretty picture for our own benefits . But that doesn't mean I can't sympathize Jackson. "

" I don't need your pity. " He threw his leftovers to the garbage. The jock headed to his class with Stiles heartbeat in his ears.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
Stiles:

Allison kissed Scott. " See you later guys. " While she sat on her boyfriends lap. 

" Meet me at the parking lot after school " Scott whispered in her ears. 

' okay ' She motioned with her lips. She walked to Lydia's table. Stiles waved her goodbye. 

"See you Scott." He patted Scott's shoulder. 

" See you Diego...Rodrigers " The human and the werewolf went their separate ways. The cafeteria emptied, before classes began.

Stiles was lying down on his bed. Branches hit his window and his tv lightened the room. 

" Tonight there will be heavy rain. It will go on until morning. So.." He turned of the device and put the control on the floor as darkness covered his room in a fraction of a second. 

He thought about how he would handle the new werewolf situation. He was in love with Lydia. But his heart beat for Jackson. As much as his arousal was triggered by female genitals. His sexuality was not winning against his heart. He had no control over it. No matter what mantra he chanted. Just a glance of the number one asshole and it fluttered. 

Denying what his heart wanted. He get in his bed.

Harris was explaining about a chemistry project . Students scattered to their teammates. 

" It will be in a group of two.The deadline is in three weeks." Harris Didn't like stiles very much. The sheriff was the cause of his prejudice towards the teen. 

" I will be picking the teams , so go back to your seats." Disappointment flooded the room. 

The first words that came out of the professors mouth " Jackson you will be working with Stiles." 

" Can I work with someone else?Please?" Stiles protested , as his heart began to race, but the teacher ignored him. 

" With cherries on top? " He pleaded. 

" The team composition was formulated last night according to everyone's performance. It's to ensure that everyone will manage this. Good luck Stiles." The adult smiled. It was crystal that he hated Stiles. 

" Stilinski as much as I don't like you . You're good at this " Without objection, Jackson glued another desk to Stiles table . 

"Hey Jackson." Stiles greeted him. 

The whole class was settled. The teacher explained . Stiles heart pounded faster . He began to fidget. 

"Why does it sound like you're having a heart attack." Jackson dropped his things on the table. 

" The teacher pisses me off." 

" Nature is calling" Stiles raced to the door. His heart throbbed. Scott gave him a puzzled look. Jackson's looked at Lydia. Lydia who was working working with Allison.

Stiles turned on the faucet. Water gushed down the sink and he washed his face. 

' Why of all people do you have to beat for a person like him. Why not Lydia huh. She's beautiful and sexy. If you asked me I would totally go for her' He looked at his reflection, and he bargained with his heart. 

He griped on the edge of the countertop. He thought of all the possibilities why his heart would race at the sight of Jackson. And in his mind zero was accountable for the trigger. He didn't know what to do.


	2. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles goes to Jackson's house to start the first part of their project. Only his heart isn't listening to what he wants. Maybe he should listen to his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is why I didn't include Danny. And I'm sure I made lots of mistakes here and there. But I hope you like it.  
> Advice and feedback please .-.  
> I corrected my mistakes it's all past tense now

Jackson:

Early in the morning, Jackson was running . The breeze hit his face. He was covered in his own sweat . It calmed him down, being alone where he could be himself . The leaves scattered to the air at the impact of his feet. He was surrounded by nature without another soul and he thought about his life.

Being a disappointment was not an option. He didn't need to add anymore dept to his foster parents. His girlfriend or sex and public reputation with no strings attached was another mannequin in his social circle. He didn't have any Real friends. Add it all together and It was the perfect recipe to produce an egotistic Jackson. So he did what he must to be the best. In a few days, he could control everything about being a young werewolf. He had control over his hearing. Which was killing him last Wednesday. With the help of his alpha Derek Hale a born werewolf. Who never checked on him unless he was needed.

He was alone. He always have been. The sea that could be seen trough his eyes didn't know what affection was. He has been on a few booty calls after he turned. But the girls showed nothing but greed and arousal.

He halted , breathing in some air. Stilinski popped in his head, as Stiles heart raced just by looking at Lydia. How would it feel like, he wondered . To be loved unconditionally. His eyes flashed yellow. His legs took pace and continued his sprint.

The door bell rang. Mrs Whittemore opened the door slightly, protective of her home." Well good after noon , how may I help you? "

"Good after noon. I'm Stiles Stilinski , Jackson's classmate."

Not letting her guard down. She didn't open the door any further .

"I'm here to work with him on our chemistry project." Stiles smiled and took some things out of his school bag. He showed the materials with Jackson's signature .

" Let him in mom!" Jackson screamed from his bedroom.

" Oh why didn't you say so!" She shouted back.  
" Please come in. His room is upstairs , the first one on the right. " She gestured with her hand as a sign of welcome.

The sound of foot steps grew louder and stopped in front of Jackson's room. 'tok tok tok'

" It's open" He was to lazy lazy to get up from his chair , while he browsed on his computer. Stiles knocked on the door a second time.

" I said. It's open " He said it louder. His chemistry partner knocked a third time. He stood up, with anger painted on his face.

He turned on the lights and he opened the door. " I said. It was open! Are your dumb !?" He screamed at the other teen.

" I thought it was...locked?" Stiles raised his shoulders.

" Get in Stilinski. I'm doing something . I'll finish it soon . So start without me." He said with a commanding voice. His blue eyes shifted to bright yellow.

" Okay okay, sheesh calm .You got my message that I'm coming earlier right? Cause Your mom looked at me like I had a bomb." Stiles stepped inside the room. They exchanged cellphone numbers last Wednesday when the work was handed to them. Both were reluctant to the idea.

" Being popular has its cons . And you dangerous? "Jackson chuckles , he sat back on his chair. His fingers tapped on his keyboard, as flashes of light reflected on his blue eyes.

Stiles was sitting on the floor. The brown eyed teen took the project out of his bag. It was odd that he wasn't as feisty .

Jackson listened to Stilinski's heart ,unintentionally . He has been using it to calm himself at school when ever he could . Even thought it pissed him off. That a guys heart beat is what calmed him down. A heart that beats unrequited unconditional love.

' Is he jealous of me because Lydia accepted me back so easily , or do I remind him of her, or maybe he's scared of me. This loser is probably scared of me' He thought.

" I won't bite Stilinski. You probably taste bad. And sit on the bed , cause I'm not sitting on the floor." He tried to calm the other teen down because he wanted to be alone as soon as possible. The computer lost its shine . He stood up and he went to his king sized bed.

Stiles picked up his things. He removed his shoes and he sat on Jackson's mattress." I can't help it. Newly turned werewolf plus Jackson. Is equals to extremely dangerous werewolf."

" You're smart Stilinski. If I wasn't in control then the school would have been painted in red. In all seriousness , I don't care what you think . I just want to get this project done as soon as possible. "He grabbed the materials while his classmate explained what to do.

Halfway trough finishing the first part Jackson fell asleep.

" Almost done."

Jackson woke up and he pretended to sleep. The jock didn't want to do the work.

" Why does it have to be you..." He heard Stiles sign.

He listened to Stilinskis heart beat, as it got louder and louder. He could feel the air from Stiles nostrils to his face. Closer and closer, until he felt Stiles soft lips sealed with his. He stayed there still pretending to be defenceless. The other teen stepped out of his room. The door shut. He perceived his mother offering Stiles to stay for dinner , as the teen and the adult exchanged their farewells. He opened his eyes. He was everybody's type it was normal that everyone wanted to kiss him . He touched his lips. He was confused at why he let Stiles kiss him, and he was shocked at why he isn't the slightest bit disgusted or mad after Stiles kissed him.  
\---------------------------------------  
Stiles:

Early in the morning, Stiles was sitting on his bed. The light passed trough his window making his hair shine. He was reading a book about breathing exercises related to heart rate control. A few more were piled in front of him . He licked his index finger as he turned the page. He looked at it for a second , and he flipped another page. He continued what he did for a few more pages. He closed the book and put it on top of the pile.

He was vexed. " None of these stupid complicated things are working! " He hit the stack of books, two  landed on  the floor.

"Owwww..." He shook his hand, the pain showed on his face.

Life used to be a world of happiness for Stiles. Him and his best friend always had mischiefs to spread. Now his best pal has a girlfriend , he understands. Allison and Scott needed all their free time for each other. His father was never home, he comprehends . As a single parent and the sheriff , his dad didn't need anymore weight to carry. The fact that he had no girlfriend and he was a virgin, he didn't understand. So, relying on no one but himself was what he has been doing for a awhile now.

Last Wednesday, he figured that Jackson didn't care about his hearts reaction or Jackson just didn't care about anyone but himself . He didn't know why his heart did what it does. The first time he saw Jackson his heart just fluttered, it betrayed him. He hadn't told his werewolf companion because Scott would just laugh at him,and if not it would be weird. He grabbed his cellphone from his pocket and texted his teammate that he will be heading there early after noon. Maybe just maybe it would go away if he stayed around Jackson.

He was in front of Jackson's house. With a JanSport School Bag glued to his back. His heart was steady like a drum. Perhaps it was working after all. He rang the door bell.

Mrs Whittemore opened the door a tiny bit , just to see whom was outside her house." Well good after noon, how may I help you?"

" Good after noon. I'm Stiles Stilinski , Jackson's classmate." He identified himself , but the lady didn't move an inch.

" I'm here to work with him on our chemistry project." He showed the evidence , with a smile.

" Let him in mom!" He heard Jackson scream and his heart began to throb. Maybe his situation has gotten worst because to beat just from the sound of that jerks voice was new.

" Oh why didn't you say so! " He heard the woman yell. Too focused on his heart , he tried to remember the steps on the book he read. He was spot on when he said they were crap. Because clearly the techniques were useless.

" Please come in. His room is upstairs, the first one on the right." She opened the door. He bowed as an indication of politeness.

He knocked on Jackson's door. " It's open! " The scream comes from inside the room.

He knocked a second time and bought time to calm his heart. " I said. It's open!" The voice is louder with anger.

He knocked a third time and his heart slowed down. " I said. It was open! Are your dumb !? " The door opens. He didn't dare look at Jackson , since his heart was already back running. But it was a good thing the other teen hadn't noticed. Jackson had control being a werewolf, he had to admit.

To nervous to make an intelligent excuse, he raised his shoulder." I thought it was...locked?"

" Get in Stilinski. I'm doing something . I'll finish it soon . So start without me." Jackson told him , as the the co captain of the lacrosse team's blue eyes turned to flashing yellow.

" Okay okay, sheesh calm .You got my message that I'm coming earlier right? Cause Your mom looked at me like I had a bomb." He went inside Jackson's room. He dropped his School bag on the floor and sits down. The room was so bright , so white, and so luxurious.

" Being popular has its cons. And you dangerous? " The jock laughs and returned to what he was doing on his computer.

' Yeah clearly you're doing something important, buying new lacrosse equipment is clearly more important than your chemistry project. If only this work could have been done alone, to bad I couldn't copy Jackson's hand writing. Why does he need proof that we both did it...god I hope Harris chokes on his food tonight.' He thought. His heart was still non obeying him.

" I won't bite Stilinski. You probably taste bad. And sit on the bed , cause I'm not sitting on the floor." Jackson turned off his PC and sat on his bed. Stiles picked his things up. He removed his shoes and sat on the king size mattress. Since he thought that Jackson believed that he was scared of the jock. He made the perfect excuse.

" I can't help it. Newly turned werewolf plus Jackson. Is equals to extremely dangerous werewolf."

" You're smart Stilinski. If I wasn't in control then the school would have been painted in red. In all seriousness , I don't care what you think . I just want to get this project done as soon as possible. " He pretended to ignore the facts for once or his excuse wouldn't be valid at all. He knew well that Jackson had outstanding control. He had many memories with Scott newly turned, and they weren't pleasant. He returned to doing their project. It was his perfect opportunity, to get out of there quickly. He handed the work to his teammate and explained what to do. Unconsciously he stole glances at the jock.

Halfway trough Jackson fell asleep. It was safe to say he didn't have to worry about his heart beat anymore when he was around his classmate. Even thought it was still pounding.

He picked up his pen and continued the work.  He looked at Jackson once in awhile. The number one jerk was right in front of him with no guards up. He raised his hands and he yawned. " Almost done."

He looked at Jackson , together they made an L position. " Why does it have to be you..." He said unknowingly.

' Because I really hate you. You and your handsome face. You and your blue eyes. You and your perfect body. And you for getting Lydia so easily . ' he thought. He didn't realize his face was getting closer and closer to Jackson's .

' Will it stop if I touch you? Because it's killing me. '  He held his chest , addressing his heart like another entity. It was beating so fast he felt like it would explode. He took a pause.' I don't want my heart to beat for you.'  With a sad pained face. He closed his eyes and kissed Jackson. 

He tucked his things in his bag. He stood and left Jackson's room.

" How did it go?" Mrs Wittemore was wearing an apron preparing dinner in the kitchen. While she watched a cooking show.

" Are you alright? " She asked him before he could answer the first question.

" Yes I'm fine. And It went smoothly ." He was eager to leave.

" Would you like to stay for dinner? "

" Uh my dad is waiting for me at home. Thank you " An obvious lie. His father was on duty until midnight.

" Alright, well have a good day. "

Stiles walked on the sidewalk. Cars passed on his right side and the summer breeze blew in Beacon Hills. Animals and mythical creatures could be seen in the the orange sky as the sun set . He tried to kick a tiny rock about the size of a thumb, with his left foot. He missed and he landed on his bum. He got up . He tried second time , he missed again and fell . He stood up and picked up the rock. He threw it far away and it disappeared out of his sight. If only he could do the same with his heart.


	3. Hypothesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson has a plan and he will use any means to find out what he needs to find. Stiles finally realizes his feelings for Lydia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't bother to check my mistakes. And it would be great if people gave me more advice it will help me along the story line.

Jackson:

Natural daylight illuminated Jackson's white room. He was dreaming about Stiles kissing him and he didn't know why but he always had the same dream after his last encounter with Stiles. He wasn't attracted to the same sex and he confirmed it the other day. He grabbed someone at the party who looked pretty handsome and kissable but it disgusted him and he punched the other teen. The other boy looked at him with a wtf just happened face. 

Lydia just woke up and her hands were wrapped around Jackson and the jock muttered Stiles name in his sleep. 

" Wake up." Lydia removed the comforters and put on her dress. 

" Stiles..." 

"Jackson wake up. Your parents will be home in a few minutes! " She threw a pillow at Jackson and she went to the washroom.

" Alright alright I'm up! " He stretched and yawned. He stood up lazily and headed to the toilet with his bare body. 

" Can you cover yourself before you do your business ?" Her reflection in the mirror mimicked her every move .

" It's my home so enjoy the show. " He smirked .

" Who were you dreaming about? " 

" Why are you interested in my dreams? " 

" Oh nothing in particular . So you and Stiles are friends now? " 

" Why would you think that? He does my project and I write it down that's all . "

" Really? Is that why you were saying his name in your sleep? " 

" What are you talking about? " Lydia looked at him while he zippered his jeans and his toothbrush was still in his mouth. 

" Recently I've also noticed that you've been staring at him whenever he was around and you smile once in a while . " He washed his face and chuckled as if his girlfriend spited nonsense but he knew he did those things and he didn't know why. 

" He does piss me off and I smile because he was suffering in my mind is that so bad? " 

" Don't be mean to him. He's nice. " She put her hands on his chest and she kissed him softly. He listened to her heart and it was steady unlike...Stiles. He liked the taste of natural lips with no lipstick or the smell of mascara and maybe he was imagining someone else when he kissed her that time. 

" Let me put my shirt on I'll bring you home and tomorrow I want you to sit with Stiles on the plane. " 

" Why ? " She asked.

" Because I lost a bet against him and he won so you sit with him on the plane. " 

" I choose who I sit with not you or Stiles."

" Do it for me . " He pulled her closer and kissed her. He knew Lydia was weak against his body. 

" Fine just this once on the way back I'll sit with you. " 

Jackson's class was going to France for two days with the school providing for the expenses because his class won the raffle ticket. He didn't want to go but he had to confirm something . He was at the back of the plane with Scott on the window and Allison on the middle . Lydia and Stiles were up front with one of the teacher in charged Harris. 

" Good morning. ladies and gentlemen. Welcome aboard.  
We are sorry for the delay in our departure. Please fasten your seat belt.  
For your safety, all passengers are kindly requested to refrain from using portable telephones, and electronic devices in the cabin. Thank you. " The stewardess bowed and left. 

" Jackson that's Stiles seat. " Scott pointed at him and Allison looked at him with a smile agreeing to her boyfriend. 

" I'm not bothering anyone and besides Stiles is with Lydia. I'm sure he doesn't want to change seats with me. " 

" Why would Lydia sit with Stiles? And why aren't you with Lydia ? " Allison asked .

" What's it to you?" He didn't look at either of his classmates but you could see sparks of hatred between Scott and him. 

" Why are you such an ass? ." Scott said it a little loud. 

" Because I am got a problem with that McCall? " He glared back at Scott and both their eyes glowed yellow. 

" It's okay. Ignore him." Allison held Scott's hand. 

Scott paid him no attention . A few moments later Allison and Scott were in their own world. Jackson tried to focus on Stiles heart beat but his target was to far away. He stood up and walked towards the front. Scott and Allison didn't notice he left. He was two a meters away from Lydia and Stiles. The peoples heartbeat was steady except Lydia's and a classmate of his who was probably scared of flight. Her pulse was so fast that he was flummoxed . It was the first time he heard Lydia's heart like that and it screamed I love you . He wasn't mad because he knew Lydia didn't love him. That wasn't part of his plan but who knew and clearly she had no interest in the adult beside her. 

" So how do you say goodbye ? " Stiles asked Lydia.

"Aurevoir. " She answered with a real smile. 

He went closer and showed his face to the geniuses and the professor who was asleep. When Stiles saw him he heard Stiles heart race and the geek quickly turned his gazed at the small window. He didn't know he smiled after Stiles heart pounded at his sight. 

" Since when did you speak French? " 

" Since fifth grade. Why are you here? " Her smile faded and was replaced by a pint of anger. 

" I wanted to know if you were alright." He was bad at lying when it came to Lydia. 

" You're not that sincere so what's your motive Jackson ." Stiles had his earphones on and didn't bother with the couple. 

" I had to confirm something and you helped me. And besides isn't this what you also wanted Lydia? " She turned slightly pink. 

" I'll see you when we land. If we land . " He kissed Lydia and he looked at Stiles.  
Stiles looked at him for a second and looked back at the clouds in an instant.

On the way back to his seat he felt like he was floating . He was so happy that Scott and Allison were creeped out because he was smiling the whole flight. He was in the clouds when he knew Stiles heart beat for him but why? Why did he feel happy just by the thought of Stiles? He started to imagine how Stiles would look like if Stiles was mad or happy or sad or concerned. It was new to him a feeling he couldn't describe. 

\-----------------------------

Stiles:

Stiles had to confirm something. Was he gay? He sat in front of his laptop and typed [ gay ....] in the google search tab. He put his collector 'you can't hear anything but this headphone ' headphones on and his father left a second ago. So it was secure and it was time to reveal his true nature. When the video started the sight burned his eyes that he almost fell off his chair. 

" Not that I have anything against homosexuals but ohh god that is so ginormous ! That won't fit! " His face was unexplainable and he pressed stop because he couldn't digest anymore. He stood up and realized his father was behind him. 

" Daddddd...wha.. Di...did you knock? " He laughed nervously and closed his laptop. 

"I knocked and I came back to say goodbye before I left. " His father witnessed what he was doing but his fathers gaze was at the window. 

" But you already said goodbye awhile ago. "

" A huh "

" So alright see you in three days. " He gestured an invitation of a hug.

" We will talk when you get back from France. " His father hugged him and left his room. 

" Yeah probably was a bad idea to watch something disturbing with only my boxers on..." He threw his headphones on the bed and cursed that he would never use it again. He opened his Laptop once more and deleted his history. So he wasn't a homosexual but why couldn't he control his feelings for Jackson? After he kissed Jackson his feelings seem to have grown stronger. But what were those feelings ? 

When the class boarded the plane Lydia approached him. She was carrying a huge red luggage and Stiles brought his School bag. His necessities weren't many and he brought his headphones , his iphone4 and his charger for the flight. 

" Stiles sit with me on the plane? " She smiled .

" Who me? I mean yes." He was excited maybe he didn't need the headphones after all. 

Lydia and him decided to sit up front . They set their luggages and sat down. Stiles was beside the window and Lydia was beside him. Their teacher Harris decided to sit with The brunette and him. 

" Good morning. ladies and gentlemen. Welcome aboard.  
We are sorry for the delay in our departure. Please fasten your seat belt.  
For your safety, all passengers are kindly requested to refrain from using portable telephones, and electronic devices in the cabin. Thank you. " The stewardess bowed and left. 

" Oh Jackson isn't with you? " ' what a relief' he thought. 

" No by the way did you win any bets lately? " 

" No why? " He never did any bets well none that he could recall. Maybe a few years ago for a free ice cream with Scott.

" No reason . " She smiled and Harris closed his eyes.

" So ." He didn't know what to say. He wasn't as happy as he anticipated. 

" I can teach you some French words " 

" Really? How do you say hi? "

" Bonjour. " 

" Bongur Lydia. " 

" It's not Boger. It's Bonjour." 

" Bonjour Lydia. " 

" Good. " She smiled but he wasn't moved by her reactions at all. 

" How about French fries? " 

" Frites " 

" Really not Français fries?" Lydia laughed. 

" Okay how about . I love you? " He felt like he confessed at that moment but he felt empty when he said those words. 

" Je t'aime . " Lydia blushed but he didn't seem to notice.

" Je t'aime " He thought of Jackson when he said those words. 

" That's right why are you blushing? " He was pink and so was Lydia.

" Oh I thought of something . " 

" Okay " She had a genuine smile. 

" How do you say goodbye? "

" Aurevoir." Then Jackson showed up. He looked at Jackson for a second then he looked at the clouds. His heart throbbed and he felt like butterflies were in his stomach. He put his headphones on and listened to some music and forgot about the rules.

He couldn't hear what Jackson and Lydia were saying and all he could think of was Jackson's smile. He looked backed at Lydia and Jackson and the couple kissed .He pictured Lydia kissing him but then again there were no feelings other than the possibility of arousal and she was right beside him. Then he pictured Jackson kissing him and he thought of the words ' Je t'aime ' . His feelings weren't denying what he just thought of. Lydia didn't bother him after Jackson came she could tell from his face he was in the moon. He couldn't grasp what he discovered about himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is in France . I don't know the tittle yet but I have ideas of what will happen next.

**Author's Note:**

> Advice and feedback would be nice .-.


End file.
